mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pillow Case
The Pillow Case is the episode in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Episode plot The episode begins with King Dedede and Escargoon heading to the throne room; the latter is furious with NME for treating him as just a normal customer and wants recognition for his business, despite Escargoon saying he might get them if he paid the bill. When they arrive at the throne room, the tyrant calls Nightmare Enterprises and demands "respect." N.M.E. Sales Guy apologizes and sends a complimentary gift - a big pile of pillows; these pillows cause horrible dreams about Dedede's arch-nemesis, and these nightmares would be so torturous that the Cappies would feel that the only way to put an end to the psychological torture would be to deal with Kirby themselves. Meanwhile, Kirby had been sleeping the morning away whilst an impatient, aggravated Tokkori tries to arouse the Star Warrior from his sleep by raising his voice and even kicking him; however, all attempts to even cause a stir fall flat. Defeated, Tokkori resorts to watching television to pass the time. Sometime later, Channel DDD goes live and their first broadcast is a comedy show with King Dedede and a Kirby doll, and the theme of this show is about dreams. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Tiff walks in on her family watching the comedy and becomes disappointed in them for giving King Dedede their viewership; however, their only defence for this is the simple fact that Channel DDD is the ''only ''thing broadcast on television. Even with this excuse, Tiff still extricates herself from the tyrant's propaganda used to belittle Kirby, whom she can't stand to see being made fun of, yet her family doesn't seem to care all that much. A few moments later, it's revealed that the comedy show actually functioned as a plug for a new product: the Delightful Dreams Pillows. King Dedede and Escargoon explain the main benefit of the pillows: to make the sleeper have good dreams, even using a representation of Kirby to help market their product; to put the icing on the cake, they even mention that these pillows are free with no extra terms or conditions, and even promise to give out extra pillowcases. Tiff's family expresses interest in these pillows much to Tiff's shock and displeasure while Tokkori tries once again to wake Kirby to get one of those pillows. Again, his attempts fail, thus he leaves the dwelling to get a pillow himself. Back at the castle, Tiff bursts into Meta Knight's room as the seasoned Star Warrior and his two fighters are watching TV to warn her mentor that the pillows are a part of another scheme. Despite Tiff's sound argument, Meta Knight tries to reason with the child that King Dedede might be honest this time and suggests trying out these pillows for themselves. Later that night, Tiff and the rest of Cappy Town are sleeping with these new pillows; even Tokkori brought home a pillow to sleep on. The only ones who are sleepless are King Dedede and Escargoon, to which the former is sceptical about how well the pillows work. Escargoon is ordered to sleep on one of the pillows to test it out, only for him to fall asleep; King Dedede then sleeps beside him. Back at Nightmare Enterprises, Customer Service observes Cappy Town and its sleeping citizens using their pillows; Nightmare himself reveals that this is part of a bigger plan to get rid of Kirby through psychological torture. That night, Tiff dreams about a scene from the first episode of the show where the sheep are eaten by a large octopus monster and wakes up when the shepherd screams in horror. As she's trying to catch her breath, Tuff walks into her bedroom and decides to sleep in her bed since he experienced the same nightmare. She tucks him into bed as he falls asleep and stays up longer to ponder about her nightmare; however, it doesn't take long for her exhaustion to whisk her away to sleep once more. Soon, the siblings seem to have the same dream once again, this time about the villagers consulting Kabu for a solution to be rid of the monster and their first meeting with Kirby. We then see Sir Ebrum and Lady Like sleeping, and they appear to be dreaming about the octopus monster's true form that was shown after it manipulated the king and grew in size and attacked their children. The couple then abruptly awaken. While the cabinet minister is grateful for Kirby's help with getting rid of monsters, his wife muses over the fact that before Kirby even came to Dream Land, monsters were never a problem, which is food for thought for her husband as they return to sleep. We then see Chef Kawasaki asleep in his room, and he has a dream about Kirby trying to work for him, but he keeps dropping and ruining the food, causing destruction, and getting electrocuted by one of Kracko's attacks after Tiff dragged Kirby through the restaurant to get away from the aforementioned monster. Kawasaki wakes up abruptly and catches his breath to only realize it was a dream, but he becomes irate when he concludes that Kirby only brings trouble. The scene then cuts to Mayor Len and Hana asleep in their bedroom. They dream about the dinner they had that night to welcome Kirby to Cappy Town and when he ate all of their food just by inhaling it. They then dream about driving down a dirt road to see Kirby and Tiff running away from erratic lightning bolts that strike the ground, and one of those bolts strikes the couple. The couple were okay, but their vehicle was wrecked. This causes them to wake up; Hana bemoans over the troubles caused by Kirby while the mayor seems to want more information, but the only ones who truly know about Kirby are Meta Knight and Tiff, and even points out that they aren't sharing much information before the two of them fall back to sleep. Back in Tiff's room, she dreams about the night that she asked for Meta Knight's explanation about Kirby's origin, and after the dream concluded, she wakes up hypnotized by the pillows declaring that Kirby must be destroyed but instantly snaps out of it to wake up her younger brother and manages to break through to him. After concluding that the pillows are giving them nightmares, Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword burst into the room to confirm her hypothesis. Back at Kirby's dwelling, King Dedede, Escargoon, and the rest of the townsfolk are gathered at the home ready to kill the Star Warrior; however, Meta Knight is able to free them from control by exposing the monster used to give them nightmares: Noddy. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade slice the pillows cases, including the tyrant and his henchmen's, and we then see the herd of Noddy bounce into the distance never to be seen again. Relief sweeps over the townsfolk, but Tiff is still concerned about Kirby until Tokkori reassures that he's okay and the one that got all the nightmares was ''him. ''Displeased with how things are going, King Dedede gets his revenge by placing the last Dream Pillow under Kirby's body. He then begins to have nightmares about being beaten relentlessly by various monsters, and this nightmare is so terrifying that Kirby awakens and runs away from his house to stop and realize that it was all just a dream. Kirby turns back to see the townsfolk laugh at his reaction and sees Meta Knight free the last Noddy. At first, the pink puffball is overcome by irate but then comes to realize that it was a really funny prank and runs back to the villagers as happy as he could be. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Sleep Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Episodes